Total Drama Big Brother
by ProfessorSmooth
Summary: This is Big Brother Total Drama style. The people who remain are Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, Dawn, Duncan, Geoff, Heather, Jo, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Sadie, Scott, Sierra and Trent.
1. Big Brother Live Launch 1

A guy with black locks down to his shoulders was revealed through an eye, crowds cheering him on. He paced down a catwalk lined with red carpet. "Hello and welcome to Big Brother! I am your host Chris McLean and we have 20 teens entering. They have never met and are all amazing. Tonight we also have a twist, so tweet #BBLiveTwist and spread the word! Onto housemate number one. Let's meet ... Alejandro!"

It was a guy at a tall height with brown hair, centimetres longer than the host's. He wore a burgundy suit with black shirt and white tie. The crowd were cheering. He paced slowly to the hogs, posing for the many photographers in the audience. "Hello Chris!"

"Hi Alejandro. Am I right you are a tad Spanish?"

"Yes you are!" A few ladies oohed and aahhhd at the statement.

"So, are you looking forward to entering? The host asked.

"Yes, I am on this very fine Friday night!"

"Go on then, get up them stairs." With that, Alejandro waddled up the steps and waited for the door to open, then walking in. He looked inside and was on a balcony. A dark blue carpet was laid down with with a blood red armchair to the left of the door. To the right was a gold door. When Alejandro grabbed the handle, he realised it was locked. "That must be the diary room!"

He wandered down the staircase to see, at the left, a corner circled off. It had a soft grey carpet and on top was a kitchen with a red and green theme. At the right he Gould see a long, wooden dining room table with 20 seats. It looked so modern.

He ran to the other end with bright white sofas, each four seaters. There were 6. The door on the right was also locked. He looked ahead to a big opening, but curtains from the other side were drew across blocking sight. He took a seat on the closest settee before big brother woke up. "Alejandro, you are the first housemate. Please come to the diary room."

In the diary room, the walls were decorated with the top of a New York skyline, the floor was a birds eye view of that same scene. The chair was a navy hanging chair, held by rope so it sung when sat on. "Hello again, Alejandro. I have got this years launch twist, and it belongs to you. Once all of the housemates have entered, you will enter. Then you will nominate two people to face eviction. The evictions are Fridays but we are making an exception. The eviction will be tomorrow. Stay here, and pay attention."

Back on the soft carpeted catwalk, Chris was waiting. "So, Alejandro has the first twist of the season. Let's meet housemate number two shall we?" The eye opened revealing the first female. She had scruffy brown hair in a pink bobble, wearing a green skintight dress down to the area just below her knees. She had a luminous pink belt and matching handbag. She skipped down towards Chris ignoring the photographers. "Beth! Welcome to Big Brother 2014!"

"Thanks for accepting me, it should be a blast."

"What are you least looking forward too?"

"Well, nominations really. I can be very unpopular but I don't want to be someone else! I will just take my time and get through it!"

"So, the house awaits you, enjoy your time!" She then ran up, the door opening in time for her to jump through and skip down the stairs. She sprinted straight through and cannon balled onto the settee.

Back on the catwalk, Chris was ready for housemate 3. "So, Beth has certainly settled in! Made the place her own already. Let's meet housemate 3!" A ginger boy stepped out, his hair combed backwards. He had a white short with matching waistcoat, only with thick, black stripes. His trousers were black and tailored. "It's Scott!" Scott posed for the many cameras and got to Chris. "So, what are you most looking forward too in there?"

"Meeting new people, I live on a farm in the middle of nowhere really so, I don't know much people, maybe it will find romance?"

"High hopes then! Off you go, Scott." Scott then got to the bottom of the stairs and waved good-bye. He turned, not looking back and walked through the door.

He could see off the balcony, and pondered down, seeing Beth. "Hi, I'm Scott! What's your name?"

"I'm Beth, come on down!" He walked down and rested his arm on the kitchen table. "We have plenty of drinks in the kitchen. We also have a Victoria sponge cake and devils chocolate cake. Would you like anything?"

"Ooh, could I have a lager and a slice of chocolate cake please?" He asked.

She opened the fridge, searching for lager and picked one up. She passed it along to Scott before reaching the cake out off the side counter. She picked up a knife from a holder and cut a thin slice off, putting it on a napkin. She also passed that, but put it on the table. "Thanks, Beth."

On the catwalk, Chris was waiting. "So, they seem to be doing just fine! Alejandro has a though choice ahead, will Beth or Scott be nominated? I want to know what you think, post #BBLiveTwist and your thoughts. Now, we will have time for one more and then it's the ad break, here is housemate 4." Another female stepped out, the second of the night. She had long, blonde hair down to her waist. She had a short sleeved, soft grey dress on, down to her ankles. "Please welcome Bridgette!" She strutted her stuff, with the most fabulous poses. "So, who will you be missing the most?"

"Well, probably my mum, she has always been here for me!"

"Are you looking for romance in there?"

"I could be! I would love to settle down with someone!"

"Well, I think you ready! Get in there - Bridgette!" She walked up, laughing and turning to wave. She went throughout the door and sprinted down the stairs.

"I'm Bridgette! Who are you guys?"

"I am Beth, he is Scott!"

"Could I have a J2O?"

In the Diary room, Alejandro was waiting. "Who are you thinking to nominate so far?" Big Brother questioned.

"Scott because he hasn't really opened up, he has stayed quiet."

Chris stood still on the catwalk, oohing. "So, could Scott face the first eviction, that's what Alejandro thinks. After the break we will meet a load more contestants so stay tuned!"


	2. Big Brother Live Launch 2

A guy with black locks down to his shoulders was still on the catwalk after the advert break. "So, 4 teens have entered this experiment, that only leaves 16 more to enter. So far we have Alejandro, Beth, Scott and Bridgette. It's time to meet housemate number 5!" The eye revealed a large man, wearing an orange shirt and black blazer, complete with a black tie. He wore an orange cap, also but it didn't suit the outfit. "It's B, the guy who just completed a years silence! So, B, are you gonna open your mouth and share your thoughts in there?"

Once he had finished posing, he answered Chris. "Yes, I will not hold back, it took me 3 years to get here, I am not gonna let myself down."

"So,as your set on your ways, you should get in there with the others." He jogged up the silver staircase,waving at the top, before the door opened. He backed through it, then turned around and went down the houses stairs. He saw Beth in the kitchen.

"Hey everyone! I'm B!" He shouted, everyone turned there heads.

"I am Bridgette! Nice to meet you!" He was down the stairs now.

"I'm Scott, thought it was about time for another guy!"

"Hey, I'm Beth, would you like a drink?"

"I will thank you, could i have a cola please?" B replied, looking forward to the cold refreshment.

"Ooh, I forgot to say, we have cake B, Bridgette. It is chocolate or Victoria sponge. Would you like any?" Beth asked. B went for the chocolate and Bridgette went for the Victoria sponge.

"Cake already hey! I wonder if housemate 6 would like any?" Chris was chuckling at the housemate's actions. This was before a tall girl with short blonde hair stepped out. She wore a grey track suit, the same as everyday. "This is Jo." She stomped towards the host. "Are you looking forward to the summer?" Chris said, cowering below Jo.

"Why would I enjoy anything, puny weakling." Jo shouted, pushing Chris off the catwalk and stamping her feet towards the door, walking through it. She ran down the stairs. "I'm Jo, I don't want to know anything about you, and no, I don't want anything! big brother will give me a protein shake immediately."

Chris had only just recovered. "She is feisty one, will she be first out? Or will it be housemate 7?" The girl who posed next was short, in a dark green, Long sleeved, skintight top, only covering one arm. She had a purple skirt on, a lighter shade. Her hair was fairly long and a dirty blonde. "Everybody, meet Dawn!" She walked dow, not posing as much as the others. "So Dawn, will your personality contrast with the others, or will it be easy to make friends?

"Well, I think I'll be out early, I'm a bit of a weirdo or so people say!"

"I think the house is ready for you, get in there!"

She waddled up the glittering steps, trembling through the doors. Once again, she waddled down the stairwell. "Hey everyone, I'm Dawn."

"Heya, I'm Beth, we have plenty of refreshments, cake as well!"

"Just some water, tap please. Sorry, I just want to stay calm. Who is everyone else?"

"Hi, I'm Bridgette, I'm staying calm too, don't worry! That's Jo, the one who is furiously smacking the cameras. She wants a protein shake!"

"I'm B, nice to meet you."

"I'm Scott, nice to meet you as well!"

Chris was yet again, still on the catwalk. "So, Jo has high hopes, and Dawn seems nice, will that get her far? Here is housemate 8!"

A guy walked out, long blond locks under a cowboy hat. He had a white shirt on, a pink blazer covering it. He also had a pitch black tie. His trousers were a purple colour, with white stripes that were paper thin. "Hey Chris, my buddy!"

"Geoff! Go on - have a pose!" Geoff did as Chris encouraged. "So, how will you survive in there?"

"Well, my method of life is party hard! Can I go in yet?"

"Of course you can!"

He jumped up each step as it came, pushing the doors open so he could go through. He then sprinted, as fast as he could, down the steps inside. "Guys, I cannot believe I am her - call me Geoff! Who are you lot?"

"I'm Bridgette and that is Jo, she is in a mood at the moment!"

"I am Scott, the ginger of the house!"

"I am Dawn, that is B."

"And that leaves me, Beth. We have drinks and cakes so what would you like?"

"Oh wow, could I have WKD, blue, and a slice of chocolate cake?" He asked.

"Of course, I am the barmaid tonight! Take a seat and I'll bring it over!"

In the diary room was Alejandro patiently waiting. "So, the second four have entered. What are your thoughts?" The boss asked to the teen.

"Well, Scott has opened up a little and now I see him as a massive threat. He is still up there! Also Jo, she is so annoying with that personality!"

Chris was waiting for the final time that part of the episode. "So, nearly time for the end of part 2. So far we have Beth, Scott, Bridgette, B, Jo, Dawn and Geoff in there. Also, Alejandro is in the diary room making his mind up about eviction. Will it be Scott and Jo who he thinks at the moment. After the break, another bunch will enter, will they change his decision?"


	3. Big Brother Live Launch 3

A guy with black locks down to his shoulders was still on the catwalk after the advert break. "So, 8 teens have entered that amazing house. They are Alejandro, Beth, Scott, Bridgette, B, Dawn, Jo and Geoff. Big brother, during the break, opened up the garden, in which Bridgette, Dawn and Jo went in. The others will sat for now. Time to meet housemates 9 and 10 I think!"

Twins came out this time. They bothered had short, black pig tails the tin, tall one wore a bright pink dress and the other fat one had a dull black dress, both looking the same, just different colours. They took ages posing.

"Hey girls, Katie and Sadie I do believe! So, are you going in as one housemate, or separately?"

The tall, thin one started squeaking. "We will be separate so we can see who survives better!"

"I understand, sibling rivalry. I wish you the best of luck, now get in the house!" They linked arms and got into the house. "Hey, I'm Katie, this is Sadie - who are you lot?"

Beth introduced herself first. "I'm Beth, Scott is currently in the dining room sulking for some reason. Bridgette, Jo and Dawn are in the garden. Would you two like a drink and cake?"

"Yes, two J2O's and two slices of Victoria sponge please." Sadie answered also squeaking.

"Hey girls, I am B. Come over to the lounge and take a seat, Beth will bring the things out, I'm sure." They did go over, and took a seat with B and Geoff. "So yeah, I'm B!"

"And I'm Geoff, party animal extraordinaire!"

"So, those twins have entered for the next 12 weeks! Onto them to the next housemates - number 11 and 12 - best friends."

Two best friends walked out, one tanned with purple hair, wearing a yellow and turquoise striped mini dress and the other in a purple skintight, mini dress. "So, Sierra and Lindsay, two glamorous girls! Want to get in there?"

They agreed and ran in, screaming together. "Hey, I am Beth, barmaid for tonight. Come and help yourself to drinks and cake!"

Back in the diary room, Alejandro was waiting. "So, what are your thoughts so far?"

"Well, Scott really has gone out of a shell, have not really seen Jo because she went outside. Katie and Sadie are annoying." He then watched B and Beth go into the garden. Someone walked through the doors.

She war a cream vest top, with an orange necklace. She also had a denim skintight mini skirt. It was of course Leshawna.

"Okay, another lady, there is a lot of them!" He saw Scott move to a corner as soon as he saw Leshawna. "Um, Scott. What are you doing! You are so antisocial!"

A bit later, yet another girl entered. She war a blue track suit, only a little bit different to her usual dress. "Wow, another girl. That's 10 to the 4 boys making 14 of us. 13 in the house. Scott still hasn't come out, wow, oh, Eva is just like Jo." Eva was threatening the housemates in the lounge.

Next out of the 4 was a really fat guy, wearing the usual attire, a white shirt with maple leaf in turquoise. "A guy but not a decent one. He will be annoying, no more than Scott is though." Soon after was another guy with green shirt, black tie and brown chinos. Trent, to be precise. "And a decent guy. That's 16 of us."

Back on the catwalk was Chris. "So we had a few more that time. They are Alejandro, Beth, Scott, Bridgette, B, Jo, Dawn, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Sierra, Leshawna, Eva, Owen and Trent."

**Sorry about the short, crap chapter I have just posted, I'm getting bored with character introductions. The next I'll be the last and then I do the twist revealing!**


	4. Big Brother Live Launch 4

A guy with black locks down to his shoulders was still on the catwalk after the advert break. "So, 16 teens have entered that awesome house. Right now, Beth, Bridgette, B, Jo, Dawn, Katie, Sadie, Sierra and Lindsay are int he garden leaving Scott, Geoff, Leshawna, Eva, Owen and Trent in the house and Alejandro in the diary room. We have 4 final housemates for your so her is number 17."

This majestic, tall dark haired lady stepped out of the eye in a dark red ball gown. "I am Heather. No need for introduction!"

"Okay, so just stop there. Here is housemate 18." Another female stepped out this time, this time she had short, medium length hair which was brown. She had a gold prom dress on. "This is Courtney, take a place with Heather." That's exactly what she did.

"So, it's the penultimate housemate, 19." A guy walked in, green Mohawk towering above his body. A standard suit and bow tie on. "This is Duncan, join the others dude! Now, the final housemate is coming out now! Housemate 20 people!" It was another 'hair' one. Her quiff was taller than her body, the most glamorous red dress on. "This is Anne Maria and now, you four can enter." They went up the stairs together, then entered. "So, everyone is in! Whilst they make themselves comfy, let's cross over to Alejandro. Now, they think there is 20, when they look, it's only 19."

Alejandro was in the diary room for the final time. "Who is your first nomination and why?"

"My first nomination is Scott, the reason because he has been so anti social and I wouldn't want to hang around with him anymore."

"Who is your second nomination and why?"

"It is Eva. The reason is she is similar to Jo, if I split them, Jo is alone and will create more drama. This is strategical."

"Alejandro, you have completed your nominations. Scott and Eva will face tomorrow's eviction. You, tonight will sleep in a luxury apartment, that has 4 beds. You can share this with 3 other housemates. Who do you choose?"

"Hmmm. I am choosing Heather, Geoff and Bridgette - please."

"That is fine. Step through the door to your left and settle in. They will join you in a minute."

Back in the main house, everyone was back inside, and talking in tiny, separate groups. "This is Big Brother, please gather on the sofas." They did as instructed, intrigued by the announcement. "The public, tonight, have been voting for 2 housemates to punish and 3 to reward. The people punished are ... Scott and ... Eva. The people rewarded are Bridgette ... Geoff and ... Heather." They were happy, for being rewarded, the other two were not. "Will the rewarded housemates go to the diary room."

In the diary room, Geoff, Bridgette and Heather stood with each other. "So, your reward is to spend tonight in a luxury apartment, in the task room. What you didn't know is that one more housemate entered, first. He has chosen you three. He also chose the punished housemates. His name is Alejandro, step through the left door and meet him."

Back in the lounge, Scott and Eva were waiting nervously. "Tomorrow, there is an eviction. Scott and Eva were punished and will have to face the eviction. One of the two will leave tomorrow. That is all, it is time for bed, lights go out in 30 minutes."

In the luxury apartment, all you could see was a square room, essentially. There were four separate rooms in the far left corner, going along the far wall. In each room was a single bed. The far right corner had two, three seater settees and an arm chair on the far wall. In the near left corner was a kitchen, exactly the same as the houses only with a few more luxuries. A four seater dining table was slap bang in the middle, a nibbles table on the right wall. It was rectangle and elongated.

Alejandro was nibbling on the table, until the others came in, Geoff giving a respect handshake. Bridgette gave a hug, and Heather only thanking him. "Luxury Housemates. This is your home until the end of tomorrow and you have a decision to make. Tomorrow evening, you will evict a housemate - Scott or Eva. Good night."

In the diary room was Scott. "Ah, nominated on the first night."

"Why do you think you were nominated?" Brother asked.

"Well, I didn't really make an effort this evening. I think I can win against Eva though.

Chris was on the catwalk for the final time. "So, no need to vote tonight, but who will be leaving tomorrow, Scott or Eva? See you all tomorrow for the live eviction!"

**Nominated - Scott, Eva **

**In luxury - Alejandro, Bridgette, Geoff, Heather **

**Evicted - N/A**


	5. Big Brother Live Eviction 1: Part 1

A guy with black locks down to his shoulders was standing behind that giant eye. It opened and the crowd roared at his appearance. "Hello and welcome to Big Brother's first ever Live Eviction, after day 1. We also have live nominations, face to face, coming up afterwards. Yesterday, 16 teens immersed themselves into 12 weeks of their summer. I suppose it's okay, with them missing 6 weeks of school! Let's catch up on today's action, shall we?"

It was day 1 and 16 teens were waking up to big brothers siren, waking everyone up. Eva and Jo got straight out of bed, getting changed, in the bathroom. They came out and went into the garden.

Leshawna was in the kitchen, spring cleaning already. She was then joined by Dawn, who took some water from the tap. "Come on Dawn, it's cleaning time! You can dust the bedroom and tell the others to help out."

Dawn went out into the bedroom with the duster that Leshawna threw at her. "Hey guys, Leshawna is cleaning and she wants everyone to help out, I've got to dust the bedroom, go and talk to her if you have a problem!"

In the luxury room, Alejandro and Heather were watching the TV and Leshawna's actions. "What has she done that for?" Heather rhetorically asked to Alejandro.

"She is so controlling, I can tell you she'll be getting my nomination when we have them." Alejandro said.

"Will Alejandro come to the Diary Room." He did as instructed. "Alejandro, in Big Brothers rule books, it clearly states that nomination talk is forbidden. Today at 8:24 am, in a conversation with Heather, you said 'She is so controlling, I can tell you she'll be getting my nomination when we have them.' And this is a clear breach of the rules. As punishment, you are forbidden from nominating Leshawna during your time in Big Brother. Is that clear?"

"Yes Big Brother, I apologise!" He returned and explained the punishment to the others, encouraging them to gather on the sofa area. "Right, we have some decisions to make. Who will leave, Scott or Eva?" They huddled round and discussed what their outcome would be.

Courtney stormed out of the bedroom after changing into clothes and went into the kitchen ready to rant. "Leshawna, you cannot expect us all to clean! It is the first day and we want to relax. It's not even messy. Put the stuff away and enjoy your time."

"Well sorry, I am trying to help out, now you could now the lawn?" She ordered.

"Sorry, it's artificial grass!" She walked out and up the stairs into the diary room. "Ugh!"

"What's wrong Courtney!" Big brother asked.

"Leshawna ordering us all to clean! The house is not even dirty."

Everyone was up and out of bed, most were in the garden chatting. Trent, Courtney, B and Dawn were in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the house. Because it is the first week they had a very luxury budget and could have what they wanted, so Courtney took on chef role. "Trent! Could you put the Coco Pops, Cornflakes, Frosties and Rice Crispies on the table with the two bottles of milk please?"

"Sure Courtney!" He replied. Once he finished he wandered off into he garden.

"Now that's done, Dawn put the bacon on, keep an eye on it, B do the eggs. We need fried and scrambled. I will make all of the teas and coffees. Oh and I will lay the table.

Chris was waiting. "So, that was great. Now, let's see who the luxury housemates have chosen to evict on week 1.

The luxury houses spotlights turned red, a bloody shade. "Housemates, please one by one state the housemate that should be saved. Alejandro, Bridgette, Geoff, Heather will be the order."

Alejandro figured it was his turn. "I am saving Scott. This is because he hasn't really come out of himself and I want to see 'him'. We haven't had that chance yet."

Bridgette leaned forward. "I am also saving Scott. He hasn't done anything. He hasn't spoken to anyone and I see a great personality in him."

"Geoff was the next to speak. "I am saving Scott. This means that Eva is evicted but let me just say that he needs to come out of his shell next week or he will be gone."

Heather was last to vote. "I am saving Eva, surprisingly. She is a proper character and has a great personality. I may not like her but she will bring lots to the house."

"You have saved Scott. Please explain why you evicted the person you chose." Big Brother announced.

"So, I have eliminated Eva because she is friends with Jo, get her out and Jo will be great!" Alejandro voted, backing it up.

Bridgette had to back it up now. "I voted her because she is to loud and in your face and she'll only get bigger!"

"Yeah, I have the same reasons for voting really." Geoff said, lazily.

Heather now had to back up her different choice. "I vote Scott because he hasn't really been out there and to be honest I forgot about him!"

Chris was back on the catwalk. " So, Eva is eliminated. I am going to talk to the house and explain something live now!" He turns to the screen. "Hello housemates. I have an announcement. Heather, Geoff and Bridgette were chosen by a secret 20th housemate, Alejandro. He chose Scott and Eva to face eviction. He invited them to stay in a luxury apartment. Today, they gathered and decided who will be evicted. They have made a decision but first, they will come and greet you." He then turned to the audience. "So, whilst they enter let's take a quick ad break!"

**Nominated - N/A**

**In luxury - N/A**

**Safe - Scott**

**Evicted - Eva**


	6. Big Brother Live Eviction 1: Part 2

A guy with black locks down to his shoulders was standing in front of the screen and ready to talk to the house. "Hello again, so, the luxury housemates have voted to save. With one vote to save, against three, the housemate evicted in 20th is ... ... ... ... Eva. Eva, you have 30 seconds to say your goodbyes." He turned back to the audience. "So, 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... Here she is!" The sliding doors opened to reveal Eva in a navy blue, Long dress, her hair down from out of the bobble. "So, go to to see the live interview. Stay here to see the live nominations. Here they are ..."

Everyone was sitting, having heard Chris' nomination announcement. They knew the order, it was on the tiny tv. Alejandro stood up. "My first nomination is Scott because he hasn't come out of his shell or got involved with anyone. I would like to see him explode. My second nomination is Jo because she is angry and arrogant, I cannot live with that! That is all, Scott and Jo get my nominations."

Anne Maria stood up. "My first nomination is Courtney because earlier when Leshawna was saying to clean she took it the wrong way and we could have dealt with it better than that. My second nomination is Heather because I have not seen much of her but when we first met I could sense a game plan. She is up to something. That is all, Courtney and Heather get my nominations." She seated once again, Heather looking evil at her.

B was next, and he stood up. "So, my first nomination goes to Alejandro because I think what he did to Scott on launch night was bad, he just hadn't seen him that much, shouldn't nominate him! My second nomination is for Heather because she wanted to evict Scott for the same reason as Alejandro - she hadn't seen him much. That is all, Alejandro and Heather get my nominations." With that, he seated but didn't get the looks off Heather.

Beth raised herself above the others. "My first nomination is going to be Owen, and I'm so sorry! You just eat too much mate, when we have to earn food we won't want you using it all up, I just hope we win the food so we can cater for you. My second nomination is for Jo because you just need to learn some respect for people and things. That's all, Owen and Jo get my nominations." Owen looked rather disappointed to his nomination.

Bridgette was up now, and was ready to nominate. "So, my first nomination is Jo because she has been quite rude, well from what I have seen anyway. This is someone I would hate to live with. I know that because I shared with someone similar in university. Next I am nominating Alejandro. When I was sleeping in the luxury room, you were in the room next to me and I could hear you plotting against certain people such as Scott. This is unacceptable for me! That's all, Jo and Alejandro get my nominations." She seated, Jo starting to get slightly frustrated.

Courtney jumped up ready and waiting. "My first nomination is Scott and that is because he has kept himself to himself and that is just what I hate in life - come on and get involved. If you don't, why are you here? My second nomination is Heather because you just seem like the queen of mean. I haven't had time to get to know you but you seem evil. That's all, Scott and Heather get my nominations." She took a seat and looked proud of her decisions. Heather was back to her evil looks.

Dawn was trembling as she elongated her legs out so she could stand. "My first nomination is Alejandro because of your silly nomination you gave Scott. It wasn't called for and someone else could of had it. My second nomination is Heather for the same, only you tried to evict him for a stupid reason. That's all, Alejandro and Heather get my nominations." She sat as quickly as she could, Heather rolling her eyes.

Duncan stood rather quickly to announce his votes. "I am nominating Beth first of all. This is because on launch night people felt like you were forcing them for see you. I can tell you, even though you were in the garden, you were the first I saw. My second nomination is for Dawn because you are so fake with this whole moon child cover. It is absolutely pathetic. That's all, Beth and Dawn get my nominations." He sat, Beth and Dawn shocked less than everyone else.

Geoff then galloped out of his seat. "I have to nominate the twins, Katie and Sadie. You were so annoying today, squealing at everything, and just being plain annoying. Also, last night, it was annoying also. I kept the headphones on for some background noise but I had to take them off because you squealed and snored at the same time. Shut up girls!" He sat and the girls started crying like enormous babies.

"This is big brother ... 9 of you have nominated and the others will do so in 5 minutes. You are not permitted to talk about nominations."

Chris turned to face the audience, speaking soon after. "So, how is the nomination table looking? At the moment - Heather will be facing eviction but no one else. Will it stay that way? See you in 5 minutes!"

**Nominations table**

**Heather - 4**

Alejandro - 3

Jo - 3

Scott - 2

Beth - 1

Courtney - 1

Dawn - 1

Katie - 1

Owen - 1

Sadie - 1


	7. Big Brother Live Eviction 1: Part 3

"So, Everyone else needs to nominate now, choose wisely." Heather then stood up happily - knowing who to nominate.

"I am nominating Scott because he purely hasn't come out of his shell and got involved. My second nomination is Jo because she is so aggressive and annoying, especially tonight since Eva left. That's all, Scott and Jo get my nominations." She sat down, a proud grin on her face.

Jo sat up, an even prouder grin painted along her face. "Well, my first nomination is Heather because she is so fake, no way would she want to save Eva because I heard her saying she hated her. Two faced cow is what she is. My second nomination is Dawn because like Heather you are fake. You are so nice and sweet and animal caring but it's just a cover! That's all, Heather and Dawn get my nominations." She sat down, giggling for one of the first times in her life.

Katie raised herself above the group and put her scared face on. "I am nominating Jo first of all because she can be really intimidating at times and I don't want to live with her. My second nomination is Scott an this is last minute and my only reason is because we haven't seen him do all that much. That's all, Jo and Scott get my nominations." She sat down, almost in tears.

Leshawna stood next. "First of all, I'm sorry for this morning. Now, my first nomination is Scott because I haven't really got to know you, I am sure you are nice but I don't really know you that much! My second nomination is Jo because you are a rude cow! That's all, Scott and Jo get my nominations." She sat, nervously.

Lindsay was next up, and quite nervous like Katie. "My first nomination is Leshawna because she was very arrogant this morning when we had to clean. My second nomination is Sierra because you seem really weird but I don't know why! That's all, Leshawna and Sierra get my nominations." She sat and looked sacred as if she had done something wrong.

Owen wobbled up, nearly falling onto Trent. "My first nomination is Leshawna because she came across quite force full this morning and I didn't like that very much! My second nomination goes to Jo because she was really mean recently and towards other people. That's all, Leshawna and Jo get my nominations." He sat down more easily than getting up.

Sadie then stood. "Um, this was hard for me. My first nomination is for Owen because of your greed. My second nomination is going to be Heather because you tried to get rid of a good person, Scott. That's all, Owen and Heather get my nominations." She sat, even more nervously.

Scott raised himself. "My first nomination is Lindsay because you have faded into the background and haven't done anything. You are just plain boring. My second nomination is Dawn because you are fake and horrible. I hate you both. That's all, Lindsay and Dawn get my nominations." He sat giggling furiously. Lindsay and Dawn were sat, crying.

Sierra then stood, happily. "So, my first nomination is Owen because of your greed and hunger. I love you but we can't survive like this! My second nomination is Alejandro for putting a good person up. For eviction this week. That's all, Owen and Alejandro get my nominations." She sat, a little less confident than before.

Trent was last, and stood. He would make the final decision and could change the result. My nominations are for Katie and Sadie because they have been rather annoying, giggling during the night and it has really got to me. That's all, Katie and Sadie get my nominations.

"This is Big Brother. You have all nominated. I can reveal that Anne Maria, B, Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff and Trent have all received no nominations and so will be rewarded with a take away tomorrow. I can reveal that, in alphabetical order, Alejandro ... And Heather ... And Jo ... And Scott ... And no one else will face eviction on Friday. That is all." Most people were pleased with the outcome, but others displeased.

Chris was still on that catwalk at the end of the night. "So, here's another twist. Nominations stay and won't go away. They are there forever. Anyway, review and comment who you think will go - but it won't come down to that. It will come down to a major twist the takes place tomorrow! Goodbye!"

**Nominations table **

**Jo - 7**

**Heather - 6 **

**Scott - 5 **

**Alejandro - 4**

Dawn - 3

Katie - 2

Leshawna - 2

Owen - 2

Sadie - 2

Beth - 1

Courtney - 1

Lindsay - 1

Sierra - 1


	8. Big Brother Day 3

The alarms sounded in the big brother bedroom. It was a regular Sunday, just on the Big Brother house - and Leshawna wasn't as forceful. In fact, she had a bit of a lie in! Weak eyes starting to open as they adjusted to the blinding light that was glistening through the garden windows. Katie, Sadie, Geoff and Bridgette stepped out of the bedroom, walking into the kitchen. They saw a full, large chicken on the counter and it was accompanied by all sorts of ingredients. It was Sunday Dinner time!

Bridgette wandered over to the chicken and unwrapped it, Geoff passing her some butter out of the fridge, along with maple syrup from out of the cupboard. She was starting to chop garlic into short, paper thin pieces on a chopping board, whilst Geoff was stirring the butter, making it moderately soft. He grabbed the garlic once Bridgette had finished and put it into the butter, stirring it in.

Grabbing the maple syrup from the side, Bridgette grabbed a desert spoon and covered the round, bumpy side in the sauce, then swirling it over the right side of the chicken. She also squirted a tad into the chicken, right inside. Geoff passed her the garlic butter, and she spooned it over the left side of the chicken, presumably to give housemates a choice of chicken. They walked off after putting it in the oven, and sat in the garden.

Katie asked Sadie to pass her the potatoes, in which she did. Katie started chopping them into cubes, small cubes. She put them into a pan of boiling water and left them to tend to the rest. Sadie was already on it and was putting a few chilli flakes into butter and stirring it into a liquid paste. Katie had some bread and bowl, rubbing it to make breadcrumbs. Once she had finished, the chilli paste went into another bowl next to a bowl of egg. Sadie left to the bedroom, leaving Katie.

Katie turned the potato cubes off the heat and took them over to the work bench, cooling them down with cold water. She dipped them in the butter, then the egg and finally the breadcrumbs. She put them on cling film and left them in the fridge before walking out with Sadie into the garden.

Owen came out, only smelling the aromas of the chicken in the oven, he was tempted but instead sat on the sofas and daydreamed. He was joined by B, Anne Maria and Leshawna, all dressed like everyone else. "What do you reckon of the newbies - Alejandro, Heather, Bridgette and Geoff?" Owen asked to the others.

"Well, I think that Bridgette and Geoff are going to be our couple this year, but the others I don't seem to happy about!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

They perked up as Big brother started to speak. "Housemates, everyone to the sofas immediately." It was only a matter of seconds before the four were joined by the others. "I have an announcement. We need to keep the secret luxury room in play and so each week you will elect two housemates to live in it. They will run the house for that week, in charge of certain things and being central to the house. You will all stand up, one by one, in alphabetical order, and state two housemates who deserve power. The decisions start now. The order is on the screen." Everyone was shocked.

Alejandro stood, and was ready unlike the others. "I think Bridgette and Geoff deserve power. They have been good towards the house and could be good for us."

Anne Maria raised herself. "So, I think B and Owen deserve the power because they are fun, caring guys and make me laugh so much! They would be great!"

"So, I think Anne Maria and Leshawna deserve the power because this week I have realised they want to do the best for this house!" B said, quickly enough to know who he voted.

"I think that Lindsay and Bridgette deserve the power because they are some of the most genuine people here and won't mess around with power." Beth was quicker than B. No one really understanding, but whispers going round with the result.

"I would like Geoff and Katie to have the power because I love them, along with Sadie but yes, them two because they are helpful and kind!" Bridgette said, giggling at the Geoff parts.

Courtney then stood, still thinking but unnoticeable. "I am giving Bridgette and Duncan the power because they are nice, genuine and down to earth. Duncan is also really interesting when you get to know him. There is method in his madness!"

"I would like to see Katie and Sadie run this house in the upcoming week because they may seem annoying from afar but are great girls and are so genuine and down to earth." Dawn said, a surprising vote from her.

"Hmmm, I am giving power to Courtney and Bridgette because they seem great fun and I have got to know them really well!" Duncan said, giving away the crush now him and Courtney have given power to each other.

Geoff stood, ready as ever. "I am going to give the power to Bridgette and Sadie because like Bridgette said, they are all amazing and I wanted to even it out between the twins. I love them all!"

"This is big brother. Half of you have voted and so far the power goes to Bridgette and a draw between Geoff, Katie and Sadie. Vote for your favourite now."

"I am giving power to Lindsay and Beth, surprisingly, because I think they are so real and genuine. They are a bit shy but they say what they feel and I want to get to know them more. This could help." Heather stated, obviously strategising.

Jo stood, knowing who wouldn't get the power. "I don't think anyone deserves it, apart from me and especially now Eva has gone - thanks Alejandro! Eenie, meanie, minie, moe, catch a fish by its toe, if it squeals, let it go!" She pointed her finger around the room, missing out Alejandro, Heather, Bridgette and Geoff. It landed on Duncan. "The black cat says it is you today!" She carried on, from where Duncan was. It landed on Anne Maria. "I give it to Duncan and Anne Maria because they are cool!"

"I am giving the power to Sadie and Geoff because they are kind, related to me and great. They all inspire me to carry on here and not be nervous about getting nominated by one person." Katie said, giving out her speech.

Leshawna stood, also ready as the others. "The power has to go to Bridgette and Katie because they are supplying things for this house and are currently cooking our Sunday dinner!"

Lindsay was the next to stand. "I am nominating Beth and Dawn because they are so pure and genuine." Short and snappy for Lindsay.

"I think Dawn and Lindsay should have the power because they are completely themselves! They are the most genuine in here!" Owen said, laughing the words out.

Sadie stood with two people in mind. "I think Katie and Dawn should have the power because they are nice and kind. I love them so much!"

Scott then stood and started to speak. "I think that Dawn and Lindsay deserve theower because they are so nice and genuine and also are great towards the house."

Sierra was the penultimate to stand. "I am giving power to Owen and Dawn because they are nice and comforting and always make you feel great. Friends for life."

"I am giving power to Bridgette and Geoff power because they are great as a couple but are nice to everyone else and are easy to get along with." Trent said, giving the final votes.

"This is Big Brother. Alejandro, Heather, Jo and Scott. You are facing eviction but any votes you received will no longer count. Alejandro, Heather, Jo, Scott, Sierra and Trent received 0 votes and will not get the power. B, Courtney and Leshawna got 1 vote and will not get the power. Anne Maria, Beth, Duncan an Owen got 2 votes and will not receive the power. Sadie got 3 votes and will not receive the power. Geoff and Lindsay got 4 votes and will not receive the power. Katie, Dawn and Bridgette remain, and Katie and Dawn received 5 votes, not receiving the power. With 8 votes - Bridgette has one the power. Thank you." Big Brother saying, Bridgette happy as ever. "Now, Katie and Dawn. Bridgette has the deciding vote on who will join her in the luxury room. Who do you pick?"

"As much as I love Katie - I don't want to split you up from Sadie so I am picking Dawn." Bridgette said - losing out on her friend.

The group disbanded - most of them going to the garden and pool area - them being Anne Maria, B, Beth, Bridgette, Dawn, Geoff, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Sadie, Sierra and Trent and they went to the area which now had deck chairs for each housemate including the others that have not joined in. "So, I took some wine and glasses out so shall we raise a toast to Bridgette and Dawn?" Geoff said, happily to the others but most importantly to his crush.

"Will Bridgette and Dawn come to the diary room?" Big Brother said, breaking the toast. They obeyed and went to the diary room and sat on the hanging chair. You have to exercise your power by nominating someone to join Alejandro, Heather, Jo and Scott. What are your thoughts?"

Bridgette said "Um, I think I am going to pick Sierra to join them because I sense something evil with him!" She said, very strategically. Dawn agreed.

"Bridgette, Alejandro, Heather, Jo, Scott and Sierra will face eviction of Friday. You have the next 5 days to make a big decision. On Friday you will evict one housemate and soon after the public will evict another." What they didn't know is that the housemates were watching.

**Nominated - Alejandro, Heather, Jo, Sierra, Trent**

**in Luxury - Bridgette and Dawn. **


	9. Big Brother Day 4

The alarms were off once again and this time they sounded like a circus with psychotic clowns laughing also. Everyone was up immediately and most horrified at the sound. Katie and Sadie wandered into the living area to see two glittering sign posts. One was a glitter red with a bright white NO on it and the other was a glitter green with a bright white YES it. Each letter had an LED lighting tube around the border in the colour of the background. Did I mention - these signs were massive? Katie ran into the bedroom squealing. "Guys, there are two massive Yes and No signs in the living room!" She said, making everyone even more awake.

"This is Big Brother. Would everyone gather on the sofas for this weeks shopping task." Big Brother announced, nudging the housemates to the verge of anger. One by one, however, they went to the sofas, Katie and Sadie being first. "For this weeks shopping task, housemates will be asked a series of questions that they have to say yes to. Every time you say no you incur 1 fail. Every time you say Yes and back out of the challenge you incur two fails. To start us off, will Trent and Lindsay come tot he diary room. Everyone can watch on the screens." He said again, Trent and Lindsay following his voice to the diary room. They took a seat. "So, Trent. How long did it take you to do your hair?"

"We'll not that long really, it's aimed to be a messy look!" He replied - nervous to the yes no question.

"Would you like to shave all of your hair off? Yes or No?" Big Brother asked, tediously.

"Sorry team, No. It took too long." Trent said, the housemates watching and backing up his decision. The NO sign lit up red. Only in a flash, however.

"You have one fail. Lindsay, would you like to dye your hair in a temporary colour?" Big Brother asked, not revealing the colour.

"I would!" The YES sign flashed green, a hair dye tub being thrown out of the E. It was brown, and we all know that blonde and brown make ginger!

"You can now return to the house, where Beth will dye your hair." Big Brother said, Lindsay and Beth going to the bathroom.

"What colour is it Beth?" Lindsay asked, not knowing the consequence.

"It is brown. Sorry!" She replied, genuinely sorry.

"I love brown! Yey!" Lindsay ditzily replied.

"Well blonde and brown create ginger ..." Lindsay's jaw dropped. "If you back out we get two fails and anyway - after a wash every day for a week - it will be blonde again!" They went to the bathroom, the group dispersing back into their groups.

Trent was with Geoff and Bridgette. "Hey guys - I'm so sorry I got you a fail." Trent said, upset at his actions.

"It's okay, we all back up your decision, even Jo." Geoff said - Bridgette agreeing.

"Will everyone go to the sofa's." Big Brother said. They gathered once again, Lindsay with a towel over hair. "Will Beth, Courtney, Lindsay, Leshawna, Owen, Sadie, Katie and Dawn stand up as you all received nominations." They did as told. "Beth, Courtney and Lindsay can sit down. The remaining 5 must each answer one simple question. Do you want to face eviction on Friday?" Big Brother evilly asked. Dawn, Katie and Sadie answered YES, but that means 2 fails are earned. "This means that Alejandro, Dawn, Heather, Jo, Katie, Sadie, Scott and Sierra will face eviction."

Alejandro was called to the diary room, and he took a seat. "How do you feel about being nominated on week 1?" Big Brother asked.

"Hmm, well I think I have come across too much as a villain and that is not how I want to come across this early. All I have been doing is strategising. I will have to become a villain at some point but now is a no go. It is way too early and you have to strategise to get through this game. I understand being nominated because of that but I want to be saved so much!"

Dawn went and was asked the same question. "Well, I am only nominated because I took one for the team and I am a team player. I think I need to be saved by the public because I have so much more to show. I will continue team playing and will carry on being myself and showing my true colours."

When Heather went, she was asked the same question. "Well, I'm glad I'm nominated. I have been nothing but evil and that is the point. I tried to evict the good guy for example. That's who I really am and I'm pretty sure the public want genuine people. If you don't want to save me, then don't. What do the public think of me? That's what I want to know."

Jo was next for the question. "You think I am going to answer you? Think again."

Katie sat down next. "I'm sad obviously but I couldn't fail for the team in the task because if I do stay here I want to be on a luxury budget. I am enjoying my time here so much, I really do not want to leave. Please save me because I will be an asset to your viewing pleasure."

Sadie wandered in next and was asked the exact same question. "Well, I took one for the team and in a way I regret it but hey ho! It will be a thrill whatever happens."

Scott, head held in shame, trudged into the chair. "Um, It's been an experience. I think I need to show more of myself. I really wanna excel but I am too shy."

Sierra was last nominated housemate to plee for saviour. "Just wanna say I have enjoyed myself and would show more of me if I am saved. Thanks."

**Nominated - Alejandro, Dawn, Heather, Jo, Katie, Sadie, Scott, Sierra**

**In luxury - Bridgette and Dawn**


End file.
